Wysoki Lord Demitrian
|Przynależność = Młot Zmierzchu Książę Thunderaan (mimowolnie) |Stanowisko = Kultysta Młota Zmierzchu |Lokacja = Kryształowa Dolina Silithus |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Książę Thunderaan (mimowolnie) |Sprzymierzeńcy = Poszukiwacz przygód }}Wysoki Lord Demitrian to oferujący zadania NPC na poziomie 62, przebywający w Zniszczonym Obozie Zmierzchu na spornym terytorium krainy Silithus. Jest główną postacią w zadaniach prowadzących do legendarnej broni . Biografia Jak widać nie wszyscy członkowie kultu Młota Zmierzchu są tak dobrze wyszkoleni, jak być powinni. Czarnoksiężnik imieniem Demitrian stał się nieco zbyt chciwy wydobywając kryształy Silithus spod powierzchni piasku. Wygląda na to, że próbował on ujarzmić potężnego żywiołaka zwanego Thunderaan, ale okazało się, że żywiołak ten złapał Demitriana. Teraz on i jego słudzy służą żywiołakom powietrza, szukając talizmanu. Demitrian został rekrutowany do Młota Zmierzchu w młodym wieku. Chętnie wstąpił do kultu i był szkolony w sztukach szamańskich - rzadko spotykanej wśród ludzi. Dorastał szybko w mocy i rankingu, zdobywając rangę "Wielkiego Dowódcy" w tak młodym wieku. Niestety jego zuchwalstwo doprowadziło go do nadmiernej pewności siebie. Podczas służby na stanowisku w Kryształowych Jaskiniach w Silithusie, nauczył się sekretnych dróg, jak uspokajać i kontrolować rozwścieczone żywiołaki wiatru. Przekonany, że mógł mieć pod kontrolą każdego żywiołaka, odważył się zaatakować ogromnego żywiołaka wiatru, zwanego Thunderaan. Podczas próby przejęcia kontroli nad żywiołakiem, Demitrian wpadł w jego sidła i stał się jego niewolnikiem. Niedługo po tym, siły wiatry zniszczyły cały posterunek Kultystów Młota Zmierzchu, a Demitrian pozostał przy życiu jako sługa Thunderaana. Teraz szuka on pozostałości esencji jego mistrza, oderwanej od niego wieki temu, po spotkaniu z Ragnarosem. Zadania Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * * Dialog Gdy z nim porozmawiasz, opowie Ci o Starożytnych Bogach i uporządkowaniu świata Azeroth z punktu widzenia Bogów, a także jak Ragnaros strawił Księcia Thunderaana. :Spójrz na te spustoszone pola, i poznaj moc jaką dzierżą żywiołaki, . Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Co o tym wiesz? :Wiem wiele, słuchaj i ucz się, . Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Słucham więc, Demitrianie. :W czasach przed czasem, który później uzurpatorzy nazwali Pierwszą Erą Stworzenia, mój mistrz i jego rodzeństwo rządzili tym światem. To byli oni, Starzy Bogowie, którzy stworzyli to wszystko. Później zostali strąceni przez tych, którzy nazwali się Stworzycielami. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Kontynuuj, proszę. :Ich siły osłabły przez eony walk, zostali oni uwięzieni głęboko pod ziemią tego świata - świata, który sami stworzyli - spaczenie Tytanów przeniknęło przez powierzchnię ziemi i splugawiło Starych Bogów. :To właśnie wtedy i tam, moi bracia obrócili się przeciwko sobie. Przez pięć tysiącleci w rdzeniu tego świata trwała bitwa. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Bitwa? :Było to podczas Rozbicia Żywiołaków, Pan Ognia, Ragnaros dążył do pożarcia mojego Pana, Thunderaana, Księcia Wiatru. :Wypowiedz jego imię, a ja ozdobię ten zniszczony obóz Twoimi wnętrznościami. Bądź cicho i słuchaj! Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png .'' :To porucznicy Ragnarosa, Geddon i Garr, którzy dopuścili się zdrady wobec mojego Pana. Thunderaan został zaskoczony. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png ''Zaskoczony? W jaki sposób? :Thunderaan nie miał pojęcia o knowaniach Pana Ognia. Zanim mój Pan się zorientował, Sulfuras, legendarny młot Ragnarosa, oddał niemiłosierny cios. Thunderaan padł, całkowicie pokonany. :Pan Ognia ucztował nad jego esencją, ale nie był w stanie pożreć go w całości. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Co wtedy Ragnaros zrobił? :To co pozostało z esencji Thuderaana, przechowano w talizmanie łączonych żywiołów. Ragnaros następnie podzielił ten talizman na dwie sztuki bez skazy. Części te wręczył swoim porucznikom... Po oddaniu mu jednej z części Bindings of the Windseeker. : :Odzyskałeś wieczne więzienie mojego Mistrza! :Och, długo czekałem na ten dzień i wreszcie, w końcu się spełniło. :On musi zostać uwolniony! Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Co musi należy zrobić? :Mam pojemnik jego odrodzenia. Kiedy będziesz przygotowany na to wyzwanie, konieczne będzie, aby wzmocnić pojemnik i ostatecznie przełamać Ragnarosa! Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Pan Ognia i wszyscy, którzy odważą się stanąć na mojej drodze, posmakują mojego gniewu. :Pojemnik odrodzenia musi zostać wzmocniony elementium. Znam tylko jedno jego mineralne źródło: Plan Żywiołów, w centrum naszego świata. :Jest jeden Earthshaper, który może wiedzieć więcej niż ja o takich rzeczach. Musisz go znaleźć, tego Earthshapera! Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Przeszukam ziemię, by znaleźć tego Earthshapera. A co z esencją? :Cielesna forma Ragnarosa musi zostać zniszczona. Z jego pozostałości wynurzy się esencja. W tym stanie osłabnie jego moc, a więzienie Thuderaana zostanie osłabione. Istotą tego wszystkiego jest ta esencja, działająca jako klucz... Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Daj mi pojemnik, Wysoki Dowódco. Wysoki Dowódca Demitrian podaje Ci . Kraina Furii Linki zewnętrzne en:Highlord Demitrian Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Młot Zmierzchu Kategoria:Silithus NPC Kategoria:Silithus quest giver